We Fit the Quotes
by Aphrodite100
Summary: Five drabbles about Percy and Annabeth's relationship based on five quotes about love. Oneshot.


**AN**_: This is a oneshot I wrote for __**Harryfan94**__ because she desperately wanted me to write Annabeth/Percy. _

_**We Fit the Quotes**_

**

* * *

i. **_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. ~Emily Bronte_

She was amazed at how perfect they were for each other. When they went out on their first date, there was no awkwardness. They just enjoyed each other's company. When they moved in together, they agreed on everything (except the food- he wanted to buy blue food, of course; she wanted normal food). When he proposed to her, she didn't even think about the answer. On their wedding day, the words "I do" flowed from her lips easily. When she became pregnant with their first child, they were ecstatic. When the baby was born and it was a girl, he loved her as much as he would've loved a boy. When they named the baby, there were no arguments; they each wanted the same name.

Annabeth and Percy were one- they were the same.

**

* * *

ii. **_To get the full value of joy, you must have someone to divide it with. ~Mark Twain_

All of her life, she was never completely happy. She came close many times, but as she grew older, she realized that something- or someone- important was missing. She could never quite figure out who it was. She had happy moments in life, but never felt completely happy. When she drew new blueprints, she was delighted. When she hung out with Thalia, she was content. When she was living at camp, she felt like the belonged. But Annabeth Chase was only completely happy when she was with that special someone- Percy Jackson.

**

* * *

iii. **_No, this trick won't work. How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love? ~Albert Einstein_

She could not for the life of her explain it. She knew everything there was to know, except this one thing, and it drove her mad. She researched it for days, and she always got the same answer: It was in your heart, not your brain. She asked her mom. The answer she got was a stiff "It does not truly exist." She asked her dad. This time, she got no answer. Instead, he made an excuse and left her. She asked her best friend. That answer was a carefree, "I don't know- I'm a maiden, remember?"

She had only one more person that she could ask. The answer she got from him was, "You can't explain it. You can't formulate it. You can't make a mixture of it and drink it. You can't calculate its rate or speed. You can't predict the symptoms or know the cure. You just know it."

Annabeth finally came to accept that. But it only happened after she fell head over heels in love with Perseus Jackson.

_

* * *

_**iv.**_ My most brilliant achievement was my ability to be able to persuade my wife to marry me. ~__Winston Churchill_

"Annabeth Marie Chase, will you be my wife?" Percy asked, on one knee, hand extended to display a beautiful diamond and obsidian ring.

She almost fainted. But she kept it together and tried to hide her churning thoughts. "I…I don't know," she found herself saying a few moments later.

"Annabeth, I love you. We've been going out for five years, you know me better than anyone, you make me happy, and I will protect you forever. Please do me the honor of being my wife."

"I love you too, Percy, but…I just don't know. This is really big. Just…give me a couple days to think."

Three days later, a cake was delivered to Percy's apartment. One word was written in white icing- the word "yes".

**v.**_ Love is a serious mental disease. ~Plato_

Eventually, everyone suffered from it. Some days, you stayed home from work (or school) because you couldn't take it. Some days, you wanted to skip outside and say hello to everyone you saw because of it. Some days, you just didn't know what to do with it.

The disease was deadly, it was contagious, and it was insane. In fact, it could make you insane. Some people loved it. Some people despised it. There was a belief that stated that it made the world go round.

Some people fell victim to it. Some people were immune to it because they had already gotten it once. Some people avoided it like the plague. And some were happy being diagnosed with it.

Love was a disease that you caught. But the peculiar thing about it was that someone always shared it with you.

_~finished~_


End file.
